Crazed
by albinocheerio0712
Summary: When Mars is assigned a special mission to find and destroy our favorite Earth invader, things don't turn out quite as they were planned...
1. An End to the Nightmare?

Name: Military Elite Superior Irken Invader Mars

Age: Zim's age

Eye Color: Light Orange

Extras: Commands a SAIR: Servant Artificial Intelligence Robot (advanced version of SIR); one of the only known Irkens with functioning hair follicles; Somewhat of an Irken prodigy...in standings, she is one of the highest possible even at a young age.

Hair Color: Brown, straight, curls in at ends

Attire: Normal: A casual navy blue dress, thigh length, with a black belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Black and white striped sleeve attachments. A red winter scarf, black gloves, and black raised flip-flops. A gold ring is worn on her left hand, middle finger. A specialized PAK hangs on her back, complete with spider legs and jet pack. Her antennae are worn tied in a bow with the ends curled and sticking up.

Invader: She wears the same outfit as Zim, and all other Invaders, with the exception that her dress is orange, to match her eyes. Her hair is worn in a flowy ponytail, opposed to the usual down style. Her antennae are worn the same.

Disguise: The lenses Mars wear have black pupils with green irises. Her advanced technology allows her disguise to give her a nose and ears, as well as change her skin color to a normal Earthling peachy color, otherwise known as caucasion. She wears her normal clothes, but her antennae change appearance from the antennae bow to a red hair bow.

NOTE****SAIR's disguise is simple: it wears a bear zip-up costume, similar to GIR's dog one, and Mars wears it like a backpack.

Episode 1: An Ending to the Nightmare?

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Mars sighed. Her MCD* was vibrating, and she really didn't want to go through the trouble of removing it from her pocket to check it. It was probably important, since she didn't give out her contact information to just anyone. As she pulled it out of her dress, Mars spotted the little red light that meant the Tallest Red had summoned her.

_Great_, she thought,_ A summons._

She was required to go, of course. Being who she was, she was summoned quite a bit. Who was she? A prodigy. An Irken legend. A living miracle. She'd accomplished that which other Irkens much older and experienced than she could only hope to come near to achieving in a short year and a half. A mouthful to state, but nonetheless true. She'd conquered entire galaxies in a week. Mars was a successful Invader, who'd been promoted to Military Elite Superior. An honor, really, but it was still a pain in the arse.

Mars stepped into the transporter at the edge of her penthouse apartment. In an instant she'd be standing in the Almighty Tallests' chamber. It was very pretty in there, actually. Two four-poster beds, one draped in purple silk, the other in red. The whole room was covered in the stuff, actually. There was a long dining table set in the center of the room, seated at which were the Tallests themselves. Mars took her seat quickly and quietly.

"Ah, Invader Mars. We have a special assignment for you," said Tallest Red, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, it seems we have a planet unexplored, unconquered. Our own Invader Zim has claimed his progress is steady, but we do not believe this. Domination is yet unseen," Tallest Purple was a bit red in the face, as if angry.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Mars twirled a piece of her hair, uninterested.

"We want you to travel to this place, Earth, and take care of Zim. He is of no use to us and is a menace to all Irken kind and others as well. He is to be excommunicated, stripped of his Invader technology. If he resists, he must be executed. Do you understand?" Red looked Mars squarely in the eyes.

"I understand."

"As long as you're there, finish off the planet, would you? It seems a nice planet to take under Irken control," Purple waved his hand in dismissal.

"As you wish, Almighty Tallests."

Mars retreated from the chamber, into the teleporter. Back in her quarters, she would retrieve SAIR and pack a small bag. Her ship would be waiting for her when she was finished.

With her Invader suit on, SAIR in his comfy chair, and her ship primed and ready to go, Mars set off on her journey across the universe. It wouldn't take long, but she had some extra time. She turned the autopilot on and picked out a disguise for Earth on her holograph. Her choice was nothing impressive, just some green eye lenses, a nose, ears, and different skin color. The only reason she knew what these humans looked like was from the photos Zim had snapped and sent to the Tallests. They were ghastly creatures. SAIR's disguise was even simpler, just a bear backpack costume that she would wear instead of her PAK.

Halfway there, Mars couldn't stop imagining what this Zim was like. She had nothing against him, had no reason to want to kill him. It was just...her job. She couldn't do anything about it...right? Even so, Mars didn't know him. It didn't matter. So, she cleared her mind and tried to think of something else.

"Lady Mars, would you like for me to put on the disguise?" SAIR stated in its robotic tone.

"Yes, SAIR, that would be nice. I should probably put mine on as well."

Disguises on, Mars could now see their destination not much further from their current location. Soon they'd land on an uncharted planet, an unknown place with a strange race of people that she'd have to conquer yet again...

On Earth, Zim was up to his evil tricks again. With Dib stalking him, and GIR acting up once again, he had not the slightest clue that something big was about to happen to him. Something that would change his life, and many others' lives, forever. And ever. And ever.

*MCD= Mobile Contact Device


	2. Skool

Episode 2: Skool

"Is this the right place, SAIR?"

"It is, m'lady."

"Strange place, isn't it...?"

"There is much difference from Irk, yes."

Mars stepped out from her ship slowly. The smell was horrid, and her surroundings were ugly. She supposed she was in a junk heap of some sort, though she saw many things her fellow Irkens would probably treasure. Piles of strange foreign technology and objects stood everywhere, encircling her ship. There was also what she suspected to be rotting food. In the near distance she could see tall structures, lights glowing from every window. A city of sorts. A large silver-white crescent shone in the sky, with the stars sprinkled around it. The sky was an odd bluish-black color, with a sort of red-orange in the eastern horizon. It was pretty, really, but still strange.

Mars snatched an object from her ship that resembled a small drill. She shrunk her ship to the size of a coin and stuck it in her pocket, then walked off to find a decent place for an Irken home.

Once in the city, Mars had to walk up and down many streets before finding a good spot between two squished apartments, across from a building named 'Skool'. She guessed this was an attempt at the word 'school'. Mars would have to attend this 'Skool' to gather intelligence on these Earthlings. Back to business, with just a press of a button, Mars had a complete replica of her own house-like apartment back on Irk. Only a few differences between the two, one of them being a symmetrical walkway running from the front door to the sidewalk she stood on. The grass in front was mowed nicely, and always would be since it was genetically enhanced. A fence stood between her yard and the sidewalk, and the fence's gate swung open and welcomed her. Voice activated, and it included a security camera to catch anyone trying to break into her lair. Her trained eye could spot all the mini cameras in the corners of the windows and in the bushes standing by her door. There were invisible lasers crisscrossing her yard, fashioned to detect Earthling intruders. She could see the sources of these lasers, but to a human eye they would seem to be sprinklers. It was really an extremely nice setup for an Invader like herself to complete her reconnaisance part of the mission.

At this point, everything was set up and accounted for. Mars wasn't tired, so no need to sleep. She looked out the window and was stunned. The sky in the east was almost completely orange now, with a bright yellow semicircle rising slowly in the center. She turned to her Earth clock, made by Irkens from Zim's discoveries.

"So there is a daytime and nighttime here...Earth's Sun rises at seven o'clock in the morning. I'll have to note its setting time."

"Lady Mars, if I may speak..."

"Yes, SAIR?"

"If you are to attend the Earthling school system, you must leave soon. I have received information that the school day begins at eight thirty in the morning."

"What? Oh, well, I suppose I should begin my mission today. How do I know which class to go to? I don't even know the kinds of classes these people attend, or what they learn. I'm sure they don't learn 'Hunting and Killing' or 'Taking Over 101' or 'Invadery'."

"You are correct, they do not. Upon your arrival, someone should escort you to your classroom. It will not be difficult. Taking your age into consideration, since you would appear to be an Earthling ten-year-old, you will be in what is called the fourth grade. It marks the fifth year of schooling."

"Fifth year? But I thought it was called fourth grade."

"The order is as follows: Kindergarten, first grade, second grade, etcetera."

"I see. How did you become so well informed, SAIR?"

"Zim has taught the Tallests well, it seems. They are sending me the information, and I am currently researching it in this world's 'Internet' mainframe as well."

"You continue to amaze me, SAIR."

"And you me, m'lady."

"Wow, it's seven thirty already! I'd better go check my disguise and snatch up some school supplies. If you could do that for me, SAIR...?"

"Of course."

"I thank you much."

Mars smiled. This was only going to be too easy.

As Mars emerged from the bathroom, she fluffed her hair. Even being an Irken, her hair still had to look presentable. She was, after all, one of the only Irkens with working hair follicles that was allowed to grow hair from them. With great power comes great responsibility. The thought made Mars laugh. The rest of her appearance was surpassable, but nonetheless acceptable. Her little red hair bow was perfectly in place, hiding her Irken antennae. Her green lenses fit her eyes just right, and her previously green skin was now an odd pink-peach color, what the humans would call caucasion. Instead of wearing her PAK to Skool, she would wear SAIR on her back in his bear pack costume. She did look rather human, not that she had much for reference.

By the time she was indeed ready to leave, it was eight fifteen. She was going to be prompt and polite her first day of Skool.

"And we're off, SAIR!"

Across the street they went, SAIR riding on Mars's back like a backpack. Once in front of Skool's doors, a bell sounded from inside the building that made Mars flinch. From behind her she could hear the voices of other schoolchildren.

"...that really happened, Sarah!"

"Whatever. Sharks don't just eat cars like that, Sadie."

Hearing the names of the female humans triggered a thought in Mars: Mars was not a normal human name! What should her name be? She didn't know any human names! Maybe she should calm down...No one would notice, right? Plenty of people in the universe had odd names.

She'd just leave it alone.

Into Skool she walked, alone. She could feel eyes on her from behind. A secretary sat behind a desk in this room, with half-moon spectacles and a messy brown bun atop her head. The secretary looked up from her book, and her eyes widened.

"Um, welcome! I didn't know we were getting a new student...What's your name, sweetie?"

"Mars."

"Last name too, please."

Last name? Did Irkens have last names? She didn't even know.

"Irken. Mars Irken." That was a screw up. Now if Zim did go to this school, he'd know for sure she was an Irken like him.

"That's a cute name," the secretary smiled, showing crooked teeth,"How old are you?"

"I'm ten and a half."

"M'kay...got it," She mumbled while typing into her...technological thing. Mars guessed it was a prehistoric version of a computer.

"Am I now registered to attend this facility?"

"Big words for such a little girl. Yes, you are, sweetie. I'll show you to your classroom."

They stopped in front of a dysmal looking door, marked with MS. BITTERS at the top. Mars could almost hear the screaming and evil laughter from within.

"Here you are. Ms. Bitters is a lovely teacher," she said it through gritted teeth,"and I'm sure you'll enjoy her as well as your classmates. This is where I leave you. Good luck, Mars."

"I thank you."

The secretary walked away at a brisk pace without looking back. Mars watched her disappear down the hallway, then turned the doorknob. The door swung open. It was kind of creepy.

Everyone was already in their seats. Ms. Bitters sat behind her black desk, with her beady eyes glaring at Mars. Her back was bent, and her features were sharp. She reminded Mars of a crow, or a raven. There was one empty seat behind a pale boy with an odd pointy hair style and a big head. As she looked at the empty seat, every child in class turned to stare at her. It was fairly uncomfortable.

"Um, hi, I'm n-new," Mars stuttered.

"What's your name, child?" Ms. Bitters said in a creaky voice.

"Mars."

"Well, Mars, if you have anything to say, say it now, because I never want to hear another word from you after today!" Ms. Bitters voice rose to a screech. Mars shuddered and stepped into the room.

"Well, my name is Mars. I just moved here... I live across the street. Um...that's it, I guess."

Surprisingly, a few people clapped. Ms. Bitters told her to take her seat, so she sat in that one empty seat. The big-headed kid turned around to take a look at her.

"My name's Dib. I could show you around maybe at lunch if you want."

_Hmm...this Dib could be of use to me. I do need a tour of this Skool...Maybe I could get some information on the human species._

"Sure, I'd like that," Mars smiled.

"Okay, cool. Do you believe in aliens?" Dib grinned, but then it dropped from his face when he saw Mars's expression.

"Um, I guess so. Why do you ask?" Mars was getting a little nervous. No one had ever penetrated one of her disguises.

"You see that kid right there? The green one?" Dib pointed two seats to the right, in the front of the row.

_Wow, that was easy! It's Zim...isn't it?_

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's an alien! His skin is green, and he has no ears!"

"Aren't you getting a little worked up? How do you know he's an alien? He could have a skin condition."

_...Or he just doesn't have the updated disguise technology._

"Zim is an alien! Will you help me uncover his secret?"

"Hey, slow down a little! We just met-Wait, what did you say?"

"Will you-"

"No, not that. What's his name?"

"Zim!"

_Too easy._

"Okay, sure, I'll help you."

"Really? Great! We'll get started after school!"

This Dib kid was really a bit too excited. Then again, he had no idea he was going to be ditched after school.

Lunchtime came around, and Mars was forced to eat the brown slop that they served. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but it wasn't good, either. After she ate, Dib offered to show her around the school again, an offer she accepted once again. There wasn't much to see, or learn really. Humans weren't a very complex race. At least, compared to the Irkens.

After school, Mars showed Dib to her home so they could set up a spy camera at Zim's house. Working together, Dib knew, they could bust Zim in no time. He marveled at Mars's house, at the interior and exterior decorating. Even the bathroom amazed him. Even though he knew aliens existed, what with Zim parading around, he had no suspicion of Mars being of the same race. She was safe...for now. Once they'd gathered some equipment, from both her house and Dib's, they set off for Zim's house. Once outside, Mars could see the recognition on Dib's face. He was making connections between the looks of her house and Zim's. Not good. To take his mind off it, she began talking about where to put the cameras and how to set up her advanced spy gear.

"No, it's okay. Just watch."

Dib opened the front gate and strolled up the walkway.

"Dib! What are you doing!"

"Watch," he grinned at her horrified expression. He knocked on the door...

...And a SIR unit answered the door. This was an odd model, for instead of its eyes and body glowing red like a normal SIR unit, or purple like a SAIR unit, it was blue. Was this an even more advanced model than SAIR?

"Hi Dib!" It squeaked in an annoying robotic tone.

"Hi, er, GIR, could you do me a favor?" Dib looked smug, but still uncomfortable.

"Sure!"

"Put this in Zim's house so we can spy on him, okay?" Dib handed him one of Mars's small high-tech HD video cameras. The GIR unit was silent, but clutching the camera.

"OKAY!" It said suddenly, making Mars jump. It slammed the door, and Dib walked back unscathed and triumphant.

"...That is one stupid robot."

"You're telling me," Dib smiled. As they walked back towards Mars's house to watch the live feed, out of the corner of her eye Mars saw. Dib was reaching ever so slowly towards her own hand, and she reacted out of instinct. She yanked her hand away just before he touched it and gave him the evil eye.

"What?"

"We just met!"

"I know..."

Mars sighed. They said their goodbyes, smiled at eachother, one smile a little happier than the other, and Dib turned to leave. Mars opened the gate and went into her house, feeling that her day had gone better than planned.

_Time to spy on this Zim guy..._

Mars turned on her computer monitor.


	3. Whatever's with my Shoes

**Sorry, forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Invader Zim in any way. I do, however, own Mars. Enjoy the story! Rate and Review! I'ma try to update at least once a week... o.O**

Episode 3: Whatever's with my Shoes...

What she saw on her computer screen was both sad and hilarious at once. The GIR unit was stuffing what seemed to be random human food into the now undisguised Zim's mouth. Zim looked...well, he sure looked like he was enjoying himself. Mars couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

She decided to remove her disguise, so she approached her room to do so. Once finished, and now looking very much like an invading alien, she returned to the monitor. Zim's headquarters were in shambles, everything torn off the walls, the table toppled over. GIR stood in the corner shaking.

_"Wah...waffles?"_ GIR's voice came through the speakers.

_"GIR! No more waffles! Clean this up so Zim can get back to conquering this FILTHY planet!"_

Zim entered the screen. He seemed disoriented.

"Wow...he talks in third person."

_"Who's there?"_

Mars jumped, realizing she hadn't turned off the two-way speaking function. She quickly flipped the switch and settled down in her computer chair, eyes searching Zim's face for any sign that she'd been found out.

_"Zim does not talk in the third person.."_ he mumbled,_"Mysterious force! I will return to destroy you!"_

And with that he moved out of viewing range. GIR followed, surprisingly. Mars wondered what he was up to. She could never be sure when the specimen was Zim...

She heard something. A knock at the door? Who could it be? Shouldn't the sensors have detected any violation to her privacy? Mars approached the door quickly and quietly. She peered through the eyehole, then flung the door open.

"Zim! Why are you here?"

"That's not important! Why did you help Dib today?"

"I-," Mars gasped.

She noticed Zim was walking GIR, who was dressed as a dog... which meant Zim had his disguise on... and she'd forgotten to...

Mars looked at Zim's eyes and realized he hadn't yet noticed that she was of his own kind. He was looking at her shoes with a strange fascination.

"If you'll excuse me..." Mars slammed the door. She hurriedly applied her costume, skin color and all. She reopened the front door to find Zim still standing there with GIR sitting on top of his head.

"May I enter this...establishment?" Zim twirled the hand not holding GIR's leash and pointed inside Mars's house.

"Uh, yeah."

Mars invited Zim in, along with GIR, who trotted alongside Zim. He appeared very loyal, but she didn't know the real GIR.

"I traveled to the house of Dib just now. He was kind enough to share with me that you helped him sneak THIS camera into my house..." He held up her video camera.

"I'll admit, I did do that."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"...Um, no?"

"YES-wait, you confess?" Zim's face was full of confusion while his outstretched arm was pointed at Mars.

"Yeah."

"Oh...well, that was easy. Come on, GIR, we're leaving."

"Okay...bye?"

Zim turned to address Mars, and once again became preoccupied with staring at her shoes. It was entirely odd.

"May I see one of your shoes?" he asked seriously.

"What?"

"GIVE ME ONE OF YOUR SHOES!"

"Okay, okay...Here," Mars removed her left flip-flop and handed it to him. He sniffed it twice, then licked it, then full-on examined it. "What are you doing?"

"I've seen this somewhere."

"Yeah, on my foot at school today. Give it back," Mars glared at him and grabbed for her shoe. Zim moved further away.

"Do you mind if I take this home to...study it further?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"LIES! Good-bye, pathetic dirt monkey."

"Hey! I'm not...what you just said! And I want my shoe NOW!"

But Zim was already out the door and gone. He'd taken her shoe, of all things. What could he want with her shoe? It certainly was a mystery.

She removed her disguise yet again and found SAIR lounging in the living room, watching strange cartoons.

"SAIR, Zim stole my shoe."

"That's terrible news, m'lady."

"Not really, it's just weird."

"Didn't the Almight Tallests say something about Zim being strange?"

"Maybe. I don't recall."

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You have another day at school tomorrow. From my research I've learned that human children attend school five out of seven days a week, from Monday, that would be today, to Friday."

"What time is it?"

"It is nearly seven o'clock, Lady Mars."

"I'm not tired yet. What we got for eats?"

"It seems we've been stocked with human food. To build a tolerance, perhaps?"

"I could try those waffle things."

"Waffles, coming right up. Put your feet up and relax, m'lady. You've had a long and successful day."

"I thank you much, SAIR. What would I ever do without you?"

"You would still be here, be this great, without a bot such as myself, m'lady. Rest."

Mars laid down on the couch to watch some television. She hadn't anticipated that the couch would be so incredibly comfortable. Before she knew it, her feet were on the table and she was snoring underneath her new roof for the first time.

Morning rolled around quickly. Mars woke up at approximately seven fifteen, meaning she slept about twelve hours. She jumped in the shower then dressed in her disguise. By the time she was finished in the bathroom (she'd wanted to curl her hair today!), SAIR was finished preparing her morning meal of...waffles! She still hadn't tried them. Mars thought they looked appetizing enough.

One bite sent her over the edge.

"These are...DELICIOUS!"

"Are they? I have no taste buds."

"I thank you! These...these waffles are amazing," Mars grinned.

"You are most welcome, m'lady."

"Can I have these every morning?"

"If that is what you wish."

At that moment, the clock struck eight o'clock. Mars finished her waffles. It took around fifteen minutes, considering she had three plates full.

In the classroom once again, Ms. Bitters as bitter as ever, Mars found her seat briskly. Dib was sitting rigid in the seat in front of her, and Zim was nowhere to be seen as of yet. Maybe he was playing sick today.

"Okay, class, today we'll be learning about the Great Depression. Everyone was depressed during this era. Everything was sad. The stock market was sad. The people were sad. The animals were sad. The plants were sad. The buildings were sad. EVERYTHING WAS SAD!"

Dib turned around in his seat. Mars looked at him, totally bored, not knowing what the teacher was talking about. She had one hand under her chin and the other arm sprawled on her desk. Dib chuckled at her expression.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday. You know, you're the only person who believes me about Zim."

"Yeah, anytime. I thank you much for ratting me out."

"Oh, sorry, Zim had a laser gun to my head...It wasn't pretty."

"I'm sure."

"Mars?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come to my house? After school?"

Mars wasn't exactly surprised, or shocked, but it still kind of stunned her. Dib just wasn't giving up on her! She didn't necessarily want to push him away like this, but Irkens don't love. They just don't. Or at least, not that she'd ever heard of.

"I'll think about it. Let you know at lunch?"

"Okay!" Dib looked a little embarrassed, but he turned back to face the teacher with a grin on his face.

Once lunchtime came, Mars still didn't know what she was going to tell Dib. She hadn't really thought about it. She supposed she couldn't, really, because she shouldn't be making friends with what were soon to be her enemies. Some girls in her class had invited her to sit with them at lunch, so that's what she did. Mars kept turning around to see Dib sitting with Gaz, who was apparently his sister. He was staring at her every time she looked. It was just a little creepy.

"What's with you and Dib, Mars? You guys got a thing?" Sarah asked casually from beside her.

"What? Me and Dib? I think not," Mars felt her face heat up a little.

"She's lying! Look at her face!" Sadie half-screamed.

"No! He likes me; I think he's kinda annoying, to be honest."

"Are you sure? It seems like-" Ashley started.

"You don't want to finish that sentence."

The other girls all stared at her, probably shocked at the open threat she'd just voiced.

"Okaaaay, new subject!" Sadie chimed.

As they all conversed of nail polish, glitter, and...cute boys... Mars didn't notice Dib walk over to their table, straight to her.

"Mars, did you think about it?" He looked hopeful.

"I don't know, Dib. I'm kind of busy today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh, okay, that's fine."

Dib walked away, his spirit obviously drowned. Mars felt a little guilty, but it was just something she'd have to get over. She needed to finish her mission. She didn't have time for friends.

After school, Mars proceeded into her lair. She didn't have any homework, so she had plenty of time to continue her investigation. Zim was still unaware of her Irken nature, as far as she knew. He hadn't been at school today, so she wouldn't know much until tomorrow. First, Mars removed her human costume. Her Invader attire was much more comfortable in this situation. Then she grabbed what SAIR called a 'peelable cheese stick' from the refrigerator for a snack and flopped onto the couch. She'd look into the mission later. An occasional day of rest and relaxation was required to conquer an entire world, too.

"SAIR, what's good on this...TV?"

"Personally, I enjoy watching these cartoons. They are entertaining as well as educational for us Irken. They might teach you something about the human race."

"Okay. I'll give them a try," Mars smiled at SAIR. SAIR made an odd beeping noise in response.

Mars checked the time. Seeing that it was only four o'clock, she decided she'd watch TV till six. Then it was time for the evening meal, then a little research. After that, she would sleep. She'd had a long day.

At a little after five, Mars heard a nearby slam. It took a second to register that it was the slam of a door. Her front door. Mars scrambled off the couch, grabbed a laser gun that was randomly sitting on an end table, and ran into the entryway. The door was tightly shut, but she still kept her gun poised in front of her, ready to shoot.

"AHA!"


End file.
